1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 22 a schematic view explaining a basic operation of a conventional image reader for reading both a reflection manuscript and a transmission manuscript. The image reader comprises a casing 70, a read unit 71, a manuscript plate 72 respectively housed in the casing 70 and a light source for the transmission manuscript disposed outside the casing 70.
Since a high quality image can be obtained when the light source is disposed over the manuscript when the transmission manuscript is read, the light source of the transmission manuscript is disposed outside the casing. An manuscript plate of this image reader is a movable type.
The conventional image reader has such a drawback that a large space is required for installation thereof since the manuscript plate should be moved for reading both the reflection manuscript and the transmission manuscript. If the manuscript plate is of a fixed-type, this drawback can be solved. However, in the latter case, both the light source and the read portion should be moved together, which involves a complicated structure. Furthermore, when the reflection manuscript is read, a light source unit for reading the transmission manuscript (hereinafter referred to as a transmission read light source unit) impedes to read the reflection manuscript, hence the transmission read light source unit is separably kept, which is troublesome. Still furthermore, It is necessary to provide a power source for supplying the power to the transmission read light source unit in addition to a power source for supplying the power to the light source unit for reading the reflection manuscript (hereinafter referred to as a reflection read light source unit), which makes the image reader expensive.